Mischief Managed
by Demon Phoenix
Summary: Lily Evans hates James Potter. James has a crush on Lily. Everyone at Hogwarts knows that. But what happens when they return to Hogwarts for their seventh year, and James seems to have changed. Is it for real, or just a prank? LE&JP by the end, maybe othe
1. Return

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the characters that I make up. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm not making any money off this.

_**Mischief Managed**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**"Return"**_

"James!"

The shout rang through the house

Bleary-eyed, James Potter rolled over to look at his clock.

"Oh, bugger. Damn!" he muttered, leaping from his bed. H reached over to the open dresser drawer to grab a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He yanked the jeans on one leg at a time. While doing this, he hopped across the room to his desk. He gathered half a dozen spell books into his arms and returned to his bed. He dumped the books onto his bed and finished putting on his jeans. Turning to return to his desk for the rest of his books, he caught his mother, Elaina, in the doorway, laughing silently. He glared at her, and she stopped.

"I'm sorry James, dear," she said, laughter remaining in her eyes. "It's just so funny to watch you try to multi-task"

"I can multi-task just fine, mum," James replied, trying to feed his gray owl, Storm, and gather the remaining few books. After a few attempts, he admitted defeat, and fed his Storm before attempting to gather the books. He turned to return to his bed once again.

"Let me pack for you James," Elaina said. "You have to eat something before you get on the train. I don't want you filling up on sweets and getting sick."

"Yes mum," James said dropping the books on his bed. He left the room and descended the stairs, hearing his mother's summoning charms go to work at his packing.

"Thanks!" he called over his shoulder before going into the kitchen. He grabbed a few slices of toast, buttered them, and sat down to eat. Just as James finished his first slice of toast, his father, Henry, walked into the kitchen.

"Hurry up son!" Henry teasingly nagged. "The Hogwarts Express leaves in ten minutes!"

"I know Dad," James responded. "If you recall, I passed my apparition test two weeks ago."

"Oh, yes...Of course."

"You _did_ remember, right Dad?"

"Hmm? Yes son, of course"

James shook his head laughing to himself. He finished his second piece of toast just as his mother came down from his bedroom, prodding James's trunk along.

"What did your father forget this time?" she asked, grinning at James.

"He forgot that I'm of age, and passed my apparition test two weeks ago," James answered. "You've forgotten something too, I see."

"No I haven't!" Elaina replied.

"Actually you have," James said, grinning. "Unless you've put Storm in my trunk."

"Oh dear, I suppose you're right." Elaina sighed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get him," James said, leaving the kitchen.

James returned to his bedroom, and grinned at Storm, who glared at him and hooted indignantly.

"I'm sorry mum forgot you. Don't worry about it though, you know I wouldn't go to Hogwarts without you," James told the owl.

"James…James!"

_That's odd._ James thought. _Why would someone be calling me from the dresser?_

"James, it's Sirius"

James shook his head. He felt like an idiot. Of course Sirius would check on him. He had since their fifth year. He removed the mirror from his dresser, and looked into it.

"What is it Padfoot?"

"Just making sure you were going to make it to the train on time. Wouldn't want to repeat fourth year, would we?"

"Sure, I make one little, _tiny_ mistake, and I never hear the end of it. Did you really think I'd miss the train this year? I _am_ Head Boy this year, after all."

"You never know, mate." Sirius grinned. "I have to go. I'll see you on the train."

"Yeah, bye." James said before placing the mirror in Storm's cage. His parents didn't know about this mirror, and though he doubted they would care, he just had a feeling that it was better of kept a secret.

"James, time to go!" Elaina called from downstairs.

"Coming! James called back before leaving his room, Storm's cage in hand.

Moments later, James found himself hugging his parents good-bye before boarding the Hogwarts express. With a final wave, he entered the car and found the compartment where Dumbledore was waiting for him. Also seated in the compartment was a pretty girl with dark red hair. James grinned.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "First, I would like to congratulate you and Miss Evans on becoming this year's heads. I trust both of you will not abuse your position and will do your best to keep order on the train ride as well as during the school year. The password to your common room is 'Phoenix Feather.' Miss Evans, you're bedroom is up the stairs to the right and Mr. Potter, up the stairs to the left, just as in Gryffindor common room. Now, you will both need to change into your school robes and begin the meeting with this year's prefects. Here is the list of who's who," a piece of parchment appeared in his hand, "and here is the schedule for patrolling the train," another piece of parchment appeared in his hand. "Good luck."

"Thank you, Professor," the girl said as Dumbledore rose from his seat to leave.

"You are very welcome Miss Evans," Dumbledore replied before exiting the compartment.

As soon as Dumbledore had shut the compartment door behind him, James' grin widened.

"Lily!" He said gleefully.

"Potter," the girl said glaring.

"Now Lily, we're co-heads. We really should be friends. And friends call each other by their first names."

"Potter, you seem to be under the impression that I will ever consider you a friend, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't believe that will happen.

_Ouch _thought James.

"Anyway, we have to go change and begin the prefects meeting. See you there, _Potter_." With that, Lily left the compartment, leaving James alone.

Five minutes later, James and Lily were in the magically enlarged prefect's compartment. In front of them were the year's prefects. Lily and James glanced at each other for a moment. Realizing what they were doing, they both quickly looked away.

"Hello everyone," Lily said authoritatively. "I'm this year's head girl, Lily Evans, and this is this year's head boy Ja.."

"James Potter," the prefects chorused.

_Of course. _Lily thought. _Everyone knows Potter. Hell, everyone worships Potter._ She looked over at James for a moment. He was grinning.

"Yes, well…anyway," she continued. "This year's rules are pretty much the same as every year's. The Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden. Fifth and sixth years are aloud to be outside their common room until nine, and seventh years are allowed out until ten. You will be patrolling the halls at night until eleven on certain nights. On the first of every month, the patrol schedule, along with any new or changed rules, will be posted in the prefects common room, which can be accessed by tapping the portrait of Ernald the Excitable with your wand and saying "Alaissi." The password for the prefects restrooms is "peppermint." If these have to be changed, you will be notified by Professor Dumbledore or your head of house. Are there any questions?"

A small girl in Hufflepuff robes raised her hand tentatively. Her prefect's badge had a small number five on it, indicating her to be a fifth year prefect.

"Yes…Emily Walsh?" James asked, checking the list Dumbledore had given them.

"Umm…" Emily said quietly "How do I get the other students to listen to me? Nobody's ever listened to me before…"

"Don't worry about it," Lily said kindly, before James could answer. "That badge means you can take away house points. They'll listen."

"And if they don't," James added, "Talk to Dumbledore or Lily or me."

"Alright, anymore questions?" Lily asked. Seeing no more hands, she continued. "Alright, if there are no more questions, here is the schedule for who is patrolling during the train ride. Meet here when your shift starts and the previous patrollers will give you this checklist," she held up the list as she spoke. "Find whoever is not checked off and make sure they are here. If it is done, just make sure everyone is obeying all school rules. When you are not on patrol, you may visit with your friends." She handed out the schedule, and finished with, "Okay, Potter and I patrol first. Next patrollers, see you soon."

The prefects streamed out of the compartment to go visit their friends. When everyone had left, James rounded on Lily.

"You could at least have attempted to be courteous. They're all going to think I'm useless if you don't let me get a word in."

"Maybe because you _are _useless James Potter!" Lily retorted. "All you're good for is being the arrogant git you are. We have to patrol, and I'm not getting in trouble because you want to argue. Now come on!" With that, Lily walked out on James for the second time that day. Speechless, James followed, angry and embarrassed.

Authors Note: Okay, I started this before HBP came out, so if parts are wrong, they're wrong. Don't tell me in reviews, because I already know. Please R&R.


	2. Appearances Can Be Deceiving

Disclaimer: I own my ideas that found their way into the story. Basically, if it's something found in the Harry Potter books, it's not mine.

Now, to my reviewers:

AmericanIdiot252- I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like this chapter

piglet12345- Yeah, Lily was pretty bitchy. Then again, she wasn't too friendly in OOtP either. She just doesn't like James.

BlackFox84- Thanks for your suggestion. I've pretty much gotten the basic plotline sorted out (ish), but something kind of (ish) along those lines is in this chapter By the way, I'm thrilled that I've been added to your favorite stories!

Author's Note: Harper, Lily's friend in my story is not related to the person mentioned in the 6th book. Harper is her FIRST name.

_**Mischief Managed**_

_**Chapter Two**_

**_"Appearances Can Be Deceiving"_**

After patrolling, Lily headed straight to the compartment she always shared with her best friend, Harper.

"Lily!" Harper greeted her enthusiastically. "How have you been? Who's Head Boy? Is it Remus? He was prefect with you, so it'd make sense, and I always figured he'd get it. I mean…"

"Harper, slow down!" laughed Lily. "First, I've been fine. Summer was wonderful. This year's Head Boy is not Remus. I wish it were. Somehow, that idiot James Potter got Head Boy."

"James! You mean James, hottest guy, and best Quidditch player in Hogwarts James? You are sooooo lucky! You get to live in the same common room all year!" she stopped, seeing the look on Lily's face. "Sorry, I know you hate him. But, you have to admit, he is good looking. And aren't you being a little unfair? He's not an idiot. He's really smart, and talented and…"

"Hey Harper, let's not talk about Potter anymore." Lily interrupted. She turned and stared out the window. Just as she was falling into a daydream, Lily was jerked back out of her relaxation when the door to the compartment burst open, and in came James Potter, and his three friends, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black.

Lily glared at James, as he and his friends sat down, Remus and James next to Lily, and Peter and Sirius next to Harper.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not polite to just barge in on people, Potter?" Lily asked angrily. Harper on the other hand, was smiling flirtatiously at Sirius Black.

Sirius smiled back. Lily shook her head. Harper was hopelessly boy-crazy, and had been on-and-off dating Sirius since their fifth year. It was sort of awkward to Lily, because she didn't really like Sirius (he was so much like James) and James and Sirius were practically connected at the hip, as were Harper and Sirius during the times they were dating. Whenever she had wanted to hang out with Harper, she had to hang out with James and Sirius as well.

"Would you have let me in?" James asked.

"No."

"My point exactly," James replied, grinning.

"Why can't you leave me alone? My year has already been ruined because I have to share a common room with you, but that's not good enough, is it Potter? You had to invade my train compartment too, didn't you?" Lily's cheeks had turned pink in her fury.

A look of hurt appeared on James' face.

"Sorry. I didn't know you hated me so much." James said softly. "I mean, I knew you didn't like me, but…Never mind." He looked at his friends. "Come on guys, let's go."

Peter stood up first, always quick to follow James. Sirius was next, after a look of longing towards Harper. Finally, Remus stood, with a friendly smile to Lily. She returned the smile, automatically, meanwhile wondering why James was actually respecting her feelings. The four boys filed out of the compartment, James gently shutting the door behind them.

Lily sighed and smiled to herself. She was still a little amazed. After all, James had never actually listened to her. She didn't even actually tell him to leave. He just did. As she considered this, she felt a small portion of hatred slip away. She almost was sorry she had blown up at him. Oh well. She'd apologize later that night, if she still felt like it after their meeting with Dumbledore and the Heads of Houses.

"Lily…Lily!"

Lily was torn from her thoughts by Harper's angry sounding voice. She looked up from the floor, where she had been staring at while she thought.

"What?" Lily asked somewhat annoyed that she hadn't been able to consider James' strange behavior.

"Why'd you make them leave? I would have liked to spend some time with Sirius."

"Didn't you two break up back in July?"

"Yes" replied Harper, looking slightly embarrassed. "But we got back together in August. Didn't I owl you?"

"I wouldn't know. I never got any letters this summer. My parents wouldn't let me read any after I threatened Petunia, which was two days after I got your letter saying you and Sirius broke up…again."

Harper smiled at Lily before responding. "Anyway, I'm going to go find Sirius. I'll come back before we get there. Bye!"

Without waiting for a response, Harper left the compartment, her long blonde hair naturally flipping as she turned.

Lily smiled as her friend left. She was somewhat glad Harper and Sirius had gotten back together. Harper was always gloomy and whiny when they weren't together. Even when she was dating some other guy, she was always happiest with Sirius. As much as she disliked Sirius and his choice of friends, Sirius made it easier to live with Harper.

Author's Note: I know; it's short. However, it was a necessary chapter, and I didn't feel like clumping it together with another one, so here it is. I probably won't update again until after August 6th because I have band camp. I'm truly sorry, but band camp is one of those necessary evils. Anyway, go review!


	3. Memories

Disclaimer: Yeah…this is pointless. You guys know what isn't mine.

To my lovely reviewers:

**Duck Goddess-** I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you enjoy this update!

**unknown-** Well, whoever you are, I'm glad you like the story. The problem wasn't really a problem, it's just that there's a quidditch player in the 6th book that they refer to as "Harper," and I was clarifying that my Harper is not in any way related to that one.

**Kurai Shinigami****-** Yay! Glad you like it!

**katdance666-** I'm happy you find Sirius and Harper amusing. I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do with that relationship…hmmm. Anyway, thanks for your review!

**miz-attitude- **I'm glad you like it!

**XIllyriaX****- **Well, I wouldn't want you to die! So enjoy this update!

A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry this took so long. I totally meant to finish it after band camp, and then I realized I needed to finish my summer work for my AP (Advanced Placement) classes. So, here's chapter three, almost a month late. I promise chapter 4 won't take as long, although it may be a couple weeks.

_**Mischief Managed**_

_**Chapter Three**_

"**_Memories"_**

"Gryffindor first years, if you could please follow me please!" Lily called.

The start of term feast had finished, and Lily was looking for James. They were supposed to take the first years up to the common room, but James was no where to be found. Lily sighed to herself. She was going to apologize to James, but now she wasn't so sure he deserved it. After all, one of their first duties as Heads was to help the first years get used to life at Hogwarts.

"First day, and he's already dumping everything on me," she muttered to herself. She called to the first years again, and counted the heads of those who had gathered around her. She sighed again, she was five students short.

"First years! This way please!" she called, her agitation sounding in her voice.

"Calm down Lily, I have the last five right here," a voice said from behind her.

"Where were you!" Lily shouted. "I've been looking all over for you, and the rest of the first years!"

"Like I said before, calm down," James said, his voice steady. "I have the last five here, so what does it matter where we were? We're all here now."

Lily's frown deepened. Now she really wanted to know what James had been up to. Probably some prank, she realized. Not that much to worry about.

"Okay, now that you're all here, please follow James and I," Lily told the first years.

After showing the first years around the Gryffindor common room, Lily and James entered the head's common room together. The walls were decorated with Gryffindor red and gold. James and Lily glanced at each other.

"They really push house spirit, huh?" James asked, looking revolted.

"No kidding," Lily responded grinning. "I always assumed you liked red and gold. I mean, you're the star quidditch player…" she trailed off

"I am spirited and everything, but I don't really like red and gold."

"We'll have to talk to Dumbledore, see if we can change the colors to something a bit more…er…livable."

"I just hope the bedrooms aren't red and gold too."

Lily laughed. "I hope not."

"Only one way to find out," James said, climbing the stairs that led his dormitory. He took a deep breath before pushing open the door. He was startled to find that it looked exactly like the bedroom he had left that morning.

"They're not red and gold!" he called down the stairs to Lily.

"I'm not sure I believe you, James Potter," Lily's voice carried a tone of teasing. She climbed the stair that led to _her_ dormitory. Without waiting a moment, she pushed open the door to her room. Her smile widened. The room was identical to her room back home. The floor was a shiny maple floor with a pale blue area rug. The walls were a pale yellow, and the draperies were blue, matching the rug.

"It's just like home!" she said called back to James.

"You should believe me next time!" the response echoed up the stairway.

"You've never given me any reason to believe you before!" she called back, her lighthearted attitude slipping away, and she suddenly became cross. "Everything you ever say to me is some wise crack or stupid joke. Why _should_ I believe you?"

James gave no response. Instead, he shut himself in his room, silently scolding himself.

Hearing no response, Lily sighed. She had been mean, and she hated that. But something about James always brought that side of her out. She shut the door behind her and flung herself on to the bed. She grabbed one of the pale yellow pillows and hugged it to her chest. Silently, her tears began to fall. She thought back to her first year, when she had first met James.

_It had been in Diagon Alley, three days before the start of term. She and her parents were there to buy her school things, but they weren't sure where to start. They had tried to purchase her spellbooks with muggle money, and been laughed at. Tears were streaming down her cheeks then too._

_Then a boy came up to her. He had had dark, messy hair and a clever gleam in his eyes. He had introduced himself as James Potter, and asked what was wrong, and, for some reason, she found herself confessing all her worries to this stranger. He had comforted her, and then took her and his parents to Gringotts to exchange their muggle money for gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knutz. He had shown her the best stores to buy her school supplies, and introduced his parents to hers, so that they could answer questions he could not. The two families had eaten lunch together, and then said goodbye. Lily had never been more excited, and couldn't wait to begin school, knowing that James would be there._

_On September 1st, she had arrived at King's Cross Station and easily found her way to the train, thanks to the help of James and his parents. She got onto the train, and saw James just down the corridor. She called his name, and he turned and saw her. He smiled and was about to say something, when another boy with dark hair came out of the compartment and looked at her._

_"Who's _she_?" the boy had asked, with a superior tone to his voice._

_"I don't know," James had replied, and proceeded to ask about something else. Lily didn't stick around to find out what he said. She had ducked into a nearby compartment, tears welling up in her eyes._

_About five minutes later, the door to the compartment opened, and a girl with curly dark brown hair walked in._

_"Do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full, or has people I don't like in it." She looked down at Lily, who still had tears falling from her eyes. "What's wrong?" the girl asked. "I'm Harper, by the way. Harper Rand."_

_Lily found herself confessing her feelings to a complete stranger for the second time in a week. When she was done, Harper had hugged her, and told her no to worry about what an idiot like James Potter, whoever he was, had said. The two had been friends ever since. _

Lily lifted her head up from the pillow and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was just before midnight. She sighed, and got up to put pajamas on before going to bed for the night.

Meanwhile, James was in _his _bedroom, thinking about Lily. He had liked her since they had first met, but she never seemed to like him back. Ok, he was kidding himself. She had seemed to like him, at first anyway. Then, on the first day of school in their first year, he had ignored her so Sirius wouldn't make fun of him. He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_"Who's _she_?" Sirius had asked._

_James didn't answer for a moment. He didn't want to offend Lily, but he didn't want to lose his friendship with Sirius. Finally, he responded, "I don't know," and changed the subject. He had every intention of apologizing to Lily on the train later._

_When they were about halfway to Hogwarts, James told Sirius that he was going to go walk around. He walked up and down the corridors listening for Lily's voice, and looking in the compartment windows that had been left open._

_Eventually he heard her voice coming from a compartment door that had been left open a crack. He was just about to knock when Lily said, "I hate him. I wish I'd never met him."_

_"It's okay Lily," the other girl responded "He's not worth you being this depressed."_

_James turned to return to his compartment without talking to Lily. When he got back, Sirius asked him what was wrong, but James told him that he didn't want to talk about it._

Without noticing it, tears had begun to fall down James' cheeks. He loved Lily, and he highly doubted she would ever love him back. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep. So, instead, he grabbed his invisibility cloak and took a trip down to the kitchen to drown his sorrows in leftover chocolate pudding.

Done with Chapter 3. R&R please!


End file.
